Inside the mirror
by Skovko
Summary: Dean has only lived in his apartment for a month but it constantly feels like something is watching him. When he steps out of the shower to a message on the mirror, he's had enough. He's sure there's a ghost in his apartment. The truth turns out to be more sinister but the woman in the mirror can be helped. But what happens when Dean loses his heart along the way?
1. Help

Dean stepped out from the shower and stared at the bathroom mirror. He had only been living in this apartment for a month but he constantly felt like he was being watched. As if the place was haunted. Looking at the mirror now made him sure. The mirror was fogged over from the steam from his hot shower, and one word was there as if someone had written it with a finger.

_HELP_

"Oh, hell no!" He stared at the word. "Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this to me? Get out! It's my apartment!"

He didn't wait for an answer. He threw the towel on the floor and ran to his bedroom. He threw on a pair of jeans and ran outside with his phone in his hand, dialing his best friend.

"Hello?" Roman's voice sounded.  
"I think there's a ghost in my home," Dean said.  
"A ghost?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, a god damn real ghost!" Dean shouted.  
"How much did you have to drink last night?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing. I was home. I swear, Roman. Someone's in my apartment and it's leaving messages on my mirror," Dean said.  
"Stay where you are. I'm coming over," Roman said.

Dean had no problem staying outside. Whatever was inside his apartment was kind of scaring him. As long as it had just watched him doing whatever, he had managed to push it aside. Now that it was leaving messages, he could no longer pretend it only existed in his head. Roman pulled up ten minutes later and chuckled at Dean standing there only in his jeans and with his hair still damp.

"Please, tell me you put on underwear," Roman said.  
"I forgot," Dean said.  
"Dean!" Roman laughed. "I was joking."  
"Just come inside," Dean sighed.

They walked inside the apartment and into the bathroom. The steam was gone and the mirror no longer fogged over. Dean blew hot breath over the surface, and the word showed itself to them both.

"I didn't write that," Dean said.  
"I know. That's not your hand writing," Roman said. "So who did?"  
"A ghost," Dean said.  
"Come on," Roman chuckled.  
"I'm telling you, Roman, it's a ghost. It wasn't there when I entered the shower. No one was in here with me and still someone wrote that word," Dean said.

Roman looked away from the mirror and looked at Dean. Really looked at his best friend. He was clearly spooked.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked.  
"No, not really," Dean answered. "I don't scare easily. You know that. But how can I fight against something I can't see, hear or even feel?"  
"Maybe you don't have to. Whatever it is, it wants help," Roman said.  
"But how can I help it?" Dean said.  
"I don't know," Roman shrugged. "Let's find out. Put on a shirt. I'm taking you out for some much needed coffee and we can brainstorm for ideas."

Almost an hour later they were still sitting down at the local coffee shop. Both of them were sporting coffee number 2. They had been googling for anything to try and help them.

"I think I got something," Roman said.  
"What is it?" Dean asked.  
"We got some spiritual healer whatever thingy in town. I found her website. She's doing a lot of crazy and supernatural things. Look," Roman turned his phone and showed Dean a picture of her. "Kairi Sane. She looks nice. I'm gonna call her."

Dean just nodded. It couldn't hurt to call. And Kairi did look nice. Not that it mattered how she looked. Roman broke out into a smile when his call was answered.

"Hello? Kairi Sane? Yes, my name is Roman Reigns. I'm calling for my friend Dean Ambrose. He has a ghost in his house. It leaves messages on his mirror. Aha. Yes. His address?" Roman said.

Roman looked at Dean, and Dean nodded in return. Roman gave Dean's address and the woman on the other end sighed.

"Do you need directions?" Roman asked.  
"No, I know where it is," she said. "I'll be there tonight at 9 PM."

Roman hung up and looked at Dean.

"That was weird," Roman said.  
"What was?" Dean asked.  
"It sounded like she knew your address," Roman answered. "Anyway, she'll be there at 9 PM."  
"Why that late?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know," Roman shrugged. "Maybe she works better in darkness. Connecting with the spirits at night or some weird shit like that."


	2. Grave robbing

Dean and Roman looked at the small woman on the other side of the door. She was punctual. She had been knocking on Dean's door exactly at 9 PM. She looked like the picture on her website. Kairi Sane had arrived.

"Dean?" Kairi asked.  
"That's me," Dean answered.  
"I'm Roman," Roman said.  
"Let's get started," Kairi said.

She walked inside the apartment without being told to come inside. They had called her earlier for help. No need to get all formal.

"It's in the bathroom," Dean said.  
"I know where she is," Kairi said.  
"She?" Roman asked.

Kairi walked out in the bathroom as if she knew the way. Dean and Roman followed behind feeling a bit uneasy. She walked over to the mirror and looked into it.

"How do you know it's a woman?" Roman asked.  
"I'm the one who put her in there," Kairi answered.  
"You what?" Dean shouted.

She turned her head to look at him. He stepped up to her in anger, suddenly wanting to punch her so bad. All he did was grab her shoulders and shake her.

"You put someone inside my mirror? Why the fuck would you do that?" He shouted.  
"Dean, calm down," Roman tried.  
"I'm living with a fucking ghost in my mirror, and this little bitch thought it was funny to put it in there to begin with!" Dean shouted.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders. He wasn't sure if he should throw her out of his apartment or demand answers.

"She's not dead," Kairi said.

That made Dean let go of her. He took a step backwards and stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Roman asked.  
"She's not dead," Kairi repeated. "I trapped her soul in there but she's not dead. I can return it to her body."  
"Why would you do something like that? That's cruel," Roman said.  
"He paid good money," Kairi said.  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
"Drew McIntyre. Her boyfriend," Kairi answered.

Roman stepped up next to Dean. Suddenly he shared his best friend's urge for slapping this woman around.

"I'm not claiming to be a good person. I can do things for the right amount of money. I can also undo things," Kairi said.  
"Undo it! Set her free!" Dean growled.  
"It would be wise to have her body here for that. Her soul will go straight back to her body and she'll wake up where it is. She won't last long where Drew placed her," Kairi said.  
"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"In the cemetery. She looked dead to the world so he pretended she was. He held a funeral for her. You must have seen it on the news. She was sort of a celebrity. She used to be a ballet dancer until an ankle injury took her out of the game. Professionally at least. She was still teaching others," Kairi said.  
"Sorry, I don't really watch tv," Dean said. "So we're going grave robbing?"  
"I brought two shovels and it's already dark outside," Kairi said. "We better stop by an ATM on the way because it's gonna cost you."  
"Bitch!" Dean growled.

He turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean!" Roman called after him.  
"I know! I'll pay!" Dean shouted back. "But she's still a bitch! And you thought she looked nice! Nice, my ass! Are we going or what?"

Hours later Roman and Dean were drenched with sweat. The were down in the grave, staring at the cheap wooden coffin. Dean grabbed the crowbar and started working on the lid. A cracking sound was heard and he put in all his strength to lift up the lid enough for Roman to get his hands under it and help get it open.

"Wow!" Dean stared at the woman. "She's beautiful."  
"I thought corpses were supposed to rot," Roman said.  
"I told you, she's not dead. She's sleeping without breathing," Kairi said.

She was standing on top of the grave, shining a flashlight down into it for the men to see. The two men stared at the raven haired woman who was buried in a long, white dress with yellow and pink flowers on it.

"Okay, get her out of there and let's go back," Kairi said.  
"We're gonna end in jail for this," Roman said.  
"Not if she wakes up," Dean pointed out. "That Drew dude should be in jail. Trapping her soul and burying her alive. Fucking sick guy."


	3. Out of the mirror

Dean and Roman weren't sure what to do. They had placed the woman down on the floor in Dean's living room. They didn't ask any questions. They looked at Kairi who seemed to know what to do. She had taken down a small mirror from the wall in the hall.

"All mirrors will do. Mirrors are a gateway and a way for beings from other dimensions to look into our world. Trixie was looking into yours," Kairi said.  
"Trixie?" Dean looked at the woman on the floor. "Her name is Trixie?"  
"This was her apartment. I can trap people anywhere but it worked better with having it done in her home since Drew wanted it to look like she had died from a heart attack," Kairi said.  
"Don't tell me they did a fucking autopsy on her," Roman said.  
"No need for that. Drew is the local pathologist so he just did the papers and no one asked any questions," Kairi said.

Dean let out a low growl. He had never met that Drew guy but he wanted to kill him in that moment.

"Who's gonna do his paper work when he ends on his own table?" Dean asked.  
"Dean!" Roman laughed. "Not now."  
"Step aside," Kairi said.

Dean stepped away from Trixie and walked over to stand next to Roman. Kairi looked in the mirror while mumbling words none of the men could really hear. It took a while but suddenly Kairi smiled.

"There you are," she said. "Stay. I won't hurt you this time, Trixie. It's time for you to come home."

She turned the mirror in her hands so it was facing the body on the floor. She started chanting words in a language that Dean and Roman hadn't heard before. For a second it felt like all air was sucked out of the room, and the body on the floor gasped loudly. Her upper body twisted up as she inhaled sharply. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide open and stared around in horror. Dean moved towards her but was stopped by Kairi.

"No!" Kairi snapped. "Give her room to breathe!"

Dean stood still and watched as Trixie looked around in bewilderment. Her eyes landed on Kairi, and she started crawling backwards over the floor in fear. She didn't get far. Her back connected with the coffee table. Dean didn't care anymore. He ran to Trixie and pulled her into his arms. At this point he was guessing she was more comfortable with him as a stranger than the woman who had trapped her there in the first place.

"Please!" She whispered. "Help!"

Her dark, bedroom voice went straight to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I got you," he said.  
"I see why you chose the bathroom mirror," Kairi chuckled. "He's quite the attraction to look at. How does he look naked?"

Dean's face flushed red. He had never thought that what he thought was a ghost might be checking him out. She had seen everything through that mirror. Toilet visits, showers, teeth brushing, masturbation in most of his showers too.

"Get out!" Roman barked.  
"You're welcome," Kairi rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you and get out!" Roman gritted his teeth. "We appreciate the help but you're no longer needed."

She nodded and put the mirror down. She looked at Trixie who was still shaking in Dean's arms.

"You know, I can trap Drew for you if you want," Kairi said.  
"Get the fuck out!" Dean yelled.  
"Just offering," Kairi held up her hands. "And remember, the world already thinks she's dead. Think twice before taking her outside. To the world it'll look like she's a zombie coming back from the dead. Not everyone will like that."

She walked out of his apartment without another word. They heard the door close after her, and Roman and Dean sighed in unison.

"It's okay, Trixie. She's gone. Let me see you," Dean placed his hands on her cheeks. "You have beautiful eyes, sunshine."  
"Great time to flirt," Roman chuckled.  
"Could you maybe go home?" Dean smirked at Roman. "I got it from here."  
"Call me if you need me," Roman said. "You're in safe hands, Trixie."  
"I know. After living with him for a month, I feel like I know him," Trixie said.  
"Stalker," Dean joked.  
"Alright, call me tomorrow," Roman said.

Roman left the apartment too. Dean got up from the floor and helped Trixie up too.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Tired," she answered.  
"Take my bed. I'll be here on the couch if you need me," he said.  
"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.


	4. Thunder

Dean listened to the rain and the storm outside. The weather was getting worse. The living room got bathed in light for a second when a lightning appeared on the sky. A second later a loud bang followed. As if the day and half the night hadn't already been bad enough, thunder was what was needed on top of it. Another lightning came followed by an even louder bang.

"Dean!" She screamed from the bedroom.

He flew up from the couch and ran into the bedroom. She sat up in bed with wide eyes. With everything she had been through, he wasn't surprised that she was scared out of her mind by the thunderstorm. He joined her in bed, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her halfway up on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I don't like thunder," she answered.  
"It's okay. It's not gonna hurt you," he said.

Another lightning followed by a loud band and she jumped in his arms.

"Easy, sunshine. I got you," he said.  
"I like your arms. They feel as strong and safe as they look," she said.  
"What else do you like about me?" He asked.

Another lightning flashed on the sky. It gave enough light to see she was blushing. The bang that followed made her crawl further up his body.

"Don't get all shy on me now, sunshine," he chuckled. "I know you've seen me naked many times. So tell me what you liked."  
"Everything," she said.  
"Everything?" He asked. "No details?"

Her hand went down his briefs and grabbed his dick. He hissed out lowly as she slowly started stroking him.

"I liked watching you touch yourself," she said.  
"Did you now?" He moaned. "What did you like about it?"  
"The look on your face. Just before you cum you make this serious face that looks scary and arousing at the same time. I always wished you would look at me like that just once," she said.

Another lightning and another bang came but she didn't seem to notice it. Her blue eyes were focused on his through the darkness. A one night stand with a stranger wouldn't be a first for him. Far from. And he did feel weirdly connected with her after having felt her presence around him for a month.

He connected his lips with hers, letting their tongues play while he pulled her up to straddle him. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt off her. He pulled her back down right after, kissing her again, running his fingers down her back and down to her ass. The second he grabbed it, she started grinding on him.

"Easy. We got time," he said.  
"Please!" She begged. "It's been so long since I've been able to touch anything. I need to feel you."

He couldn't put himself in her position. Trapped in a mirror world without having any human contact. He had only lived there for a month. He didn't know how much time had been between her being trapped and the apartment going back on the market.

"How long were you in there?" He asked.  
"Two and a half months," she said. "Please, Dean. I need this."

He spun them both around so he was on top of her. He kissed her again and moved to her neck and collarbone, letting his lips do all the talking for him as they worked their way over her skin.

"Please," she whispered.  
"I got you. I promise," he said.

He leaned back on his knees, grabbed her panties and pulled them off her. He ran his fingers up her thigh and up to her crotch. Two of his fingers went inside her with ease, and he let out a growl of lust. His erection felt painful in that moment.

"So wet," he said.  
"I need it. I need you," she said.

He pulled his fingers back out and sucked them dry before wiggling his way out of his briefs and settling back on top of her. He pushed inside her, watching her as she let out the cutest moan he had ever heard. He grabbed her right thigh and pulled her leg up against his side as he started thrusting inside her.

"Oh god!" She moaned.  
"Call me Dean," he chuckled.  
"Ass!" She laughed.  
"I don't know, sunshine. I usually don't do anal on the first date," he joked.  
"Oh my god, you're horrible," she said.  
"Hopefully not in bed," he said.

He gave her an extra hard thrust and she moaned in return.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," he said.

He ran his nails up her thigh and kissed her again. His hips kept moving and she moved hers too to meet his movements. She kept moaning in those cute tones that he didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing. Finally she cried out. He watched her as came. She looked like a beautiful angel to him.

"Look at me," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He kept eye contact with her, allowing himself to let go so she could see him cum like she had done through the mirror. A little sideways smile crept up on her face when he held still.

"What?" He laughed.  
"That look," she said. "It looks even better up close."  
"It feels better cumming inside you too than on the bathroom floor," he said.

He rolled down next to her, pulling her close and giving her sloppy kisses. It was still raining outside but everything else seemed to have died down.

"The thunder stopped," she said.  
"Was I the best distraction ever, or what?" He grinned.  
"I don't know. The way I see it, this was just a test run. I need to try it a few more times just to make sure," she said.  
"Oh, do you now?" He laughed. "Don't worry, sunshine, this one here never runs out of gasoline. Feel free to take me for a spin anytime you like."


	5. An empty grave

Dean had never gone back to the couch. Instead he had slept all curled up with Trixie. They had slept almost until noon. It had felt good waking up with her in his arms. She kept running her fingers on his body, touching and feeling, getting what he could best describe as a much needed fix.

He had called Roman and arranged he would stop by later with pizza as dinner. Kairi's words from last night still hang unspoken in the air. He couldn't take Trixie outside. They needed to come up with some sort of plan.

"Dean? Anybody home?" Roman called.

Dean looked at the clock. The day seemed to have flown away. He and Trixie had gotten to know each other in between a couple of sex escapades. It was 6 PM and Roman had used the spare key Dean had given him to lock himself inside.

"We're in the living room!" Dean called.

Roman walked in with a serious look on his face. He placed the pizza down on the table and grabbed the remote for the television.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"You need to see this," Roman said.

He found the news and there was a footage of the open grave. A reporter talked about how someone had stolen Trixie's body and that the police was on the case.

"We knew someone would find out sooner or later," Dean said.  
"What do we do?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Dean answered.  
"Dean, we can't just ignore this," Roman said.  
"No one knows it's us. We didn't know her before all this. They can look but they won't find us," Dean said.  
"Excuse me," Trixie said.

She walked out of the living room. The door to the bathroom closed shortly after. Roman sat down on the couch next to Dean.

"I can get her a fake ID," Roman offered.  
"Don't look at me like that. I know it's bad and that we need to figure out something. It's just..." Dean sighed and ran a hand over his head.  
"You fucked her!" Roman blurted out.  
"No, no," Dean lied.  
"It's written all over your face," Roman laughed. "You fucked her, you stud."  
"Okay, I did," Dean grinned. "And I'll do it again. I actually like her, Roman. I know it sounds weird but I feel like I know her. I always felt her presence here, and now she's actually here. It feels right."

Dean grabbed the remote from Roman's hand and turned off the television.

"I know this isn't ideal but let me try," Dean said.  
"Okay, I trust you," Roman said.  
"Do I get a saying?" Trixie asked.

They looked towards the door. They hadn't heard her come back in.

"You're talking about my life and what to do with it. Do I get a saying, or do I just do what you want?" Trixie asked.  
"Of course you do. If you wanna go out there and tell the world you're alive, I'll be right next to you," Dean said.  
"I don't know," she sighed.

She walked back to the couch and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her while she leaned her head in on his shoulder.

"Someone might try and drive you out of town if they think you're undead though," Dean said.  
"I don't worry about this town. I worry about Drew," Trixie said.  
"What about him?" Roman asked.  
"Look what he did to me," Trixie looked at Roman. "He's done it before. He can do it again."  
"If the money's good enough, Kairi won't care who she hurts. I really don't like her," Dean said.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, sunshine. I'll protect you," he promised. "Trust me."  
"I do," she said.  
"Pizza?" He asked.  
"I'm starving," she said.


	6. Out of town

Dean was hoping to buy himself some time. At some point the news would have to die down. After a week it was clear that it wasn't. Nothing else was going on in this town. To be fair, it was the first grave robbery the town had ever seen. It was juicy news.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered.

He knew she wasn't. She had been inside his apartment for a week. The only air she had felt on her skin was from open windows. She didn't sleep as good as he did. She would get out of bed and stare out of the window into the night or the early morning hours. That was what she was doing right now. He got out of bed, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know it's hard," he said.  
"I wish I knew what to do," she said.  
"Let's come forward. Tell them someone made a mistake and you were only skin dead," he said.  
"I was down there for almost three months. Even if that was the case, I shouldn't have survived it," she said.  
"Why did he do it? I can't picture anyone being this angry with you to do something that mean," he said.  
"I left him. He said that if he couldn't have me, no one could. And that death was too good for me," she said.

He spun her around in his arms and smiled at her.

"Why did you wait so long with writing me that message?" He asked.  
"At first I was checking you out to see if you were trustworthy. And then I struggled to touch the mirror. It took a lot of tries before I finally managed to do it. I felt completely drained afterwards and it was only four letters. I could only hope you would listen and help me," she said.  
"I did," he pecked her lips. "And I'll do it again. No matter what you need."

There was a knocking on his front door. He frowned and walked over to his phone on the nightstand. It was only 7 AM.

"Who the hell comes by this early?" He asked.  
"Roman?" She asked.  
"He has a key," he said. "Wait here. Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them."

He walked out to open and stared at a long haired man just as tall as himself.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you this early. I was on my way to work and thought I'd stop by. My name is Drew McIntyre," the other man said.

Dean felt his blood start to boil. So this was the son of a bitch that had trapped Trixie in the mirror world. He managed to stay calm and not give away that he knew the man.

"I don't know any Drew," Dean said.  
"I know," Drew chuckled. "My girlfriend used to live in this apartment. Her grave was robbed last week, and her body is missing."  
"I saw it on the news. Tough shit. Sorry, man," Dean said.  
"I don't know why I'm here. I'm feeling sad and nostalgic. I miss her. She died so suddenly. I was hoping maybe to take a walk around the apartment for the memories," Drew said.  
"No," Dean said. "You're a stranger and I have no way of knowing if you're lying or not."  
"I understand. No hard feelings," Drew said. "I'll see you around, Dean."  
"Don't count on it," Dean said.  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again," Drew smirked. "This town isn't that big."

Dean closed the door and spun around. He was surprised to see Trixie step around the corner. She looked scared.

"He knows I'm here," she said.  
"He doesn't know shit," he said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"He wanted to get in to see if he somehow could feel you in here. He wouldn't be able to. He's got no powers. Only Kairi does," he said. "He's just scared someone might release you back to your body and that you'll come for him."  
"He's scared?" She asked surprised. "I'm scared."  
"So let's trap him. Let's pay Kairi and she'll trap him somewhere, and I'll throw his body in the ocean," he said.  
"No, I won't be that cruel," she said.  
"Your heart is better than mine," he smiled. "I'll figure out something. I promise. Go take a shower and relax, okay? I'll make breakfast for you meanwhile."

As soon as the door closed to the bathroom, Dean called Roman.

"I'm awake," Roman answered sleepily.  
"Drew was just here," Dean said.  
"Drew? Drew? Wait, her boyfriend?" Roman asked.  
"Ex," Dean corrected. "He played up the shitty boyfriend card and claimed to miss her."  
"Shit! What do you wanna do?" Roman asked.  
"I need a fake ID for her. I can't keep her here when she won't take him down," Dean said.  
"On it," Roman said.

Dean kept it a secret for Trixie for three long days until Roman finally arrived with the fake ID. A passport. The passport itself was real. Her name wasn't.

"What's this?" Trixie asked. "Sandy Michaels? Why am I holding a fake ID in my hand?"  
"We're giving you a new life," Dean said.  
"Half this town knows me," Trixie said.  
"That's why you're leaving," Dean said.  
"What? No!" Trixie said.  
"We have to, Trixie. I booked a plane ticket for you. I have a friend in Iowa. Seth Rollins. He has a job for you, and you can live with him until you find your own place," Roman said.  
"You can't make me," Trixie looked at Dean. "Please, don't make me leave. I don't wanna leave you, Dean. I wanna stay here."

She threw herself in his arms. He held her for a few seconds before forcing her to let go and gently pushing her into Roman's arms.

"I'll go pack her things," Dean said.

She didn't have a lot. He had bought some clothes for her but that was it. He could only hope Roman's friend would help her settle down and buy some more. Everything was quickly packed away in a small suitcase. He walked back to the hall where Roman and Trixie were still standing. How he wished he could take her tears away. Nothing he could say or do in that moment would help.

"Let's go," Dean said.  
"It's gonna be alright, Trixie. Seth is a good guy. He owns a mechanic shop. You'll be answering phones, booking clients and run errands. You'll like it," Roman said.

Trixie only nodded in return. She looked at Dean again, and Dean felt so guilty. This town was her home. He had worried about the people driving her out of it if she came forward. Now he was the one driving her out of it. He had to. Drew would probably keep coming back, and Trixie couldn't stay hidden inside forever. This was for the best.


	7. Three weeks

Seth watched from afar. One of his mechanics, Scott Dawson, was showing the inside of the hood of a car to Trixie. Seth was the only one there who knew her real name. He never called her by it. He wasn't even sure if she knew that he knew. He always called her Sandy. Even at home. She lived in his guest room. She had been there for three weeks now. She was good at her job but she wasn't happy. That was clear as daylight. Scott had his eyes set on her from day one and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"So if you look here," Scott pointed. "Come here, Sandy. You gotta bend over to see this."

She stepped up to the car and bent over slightly. He was fast behind her, holding on to her and bending her further.

"No, you gotta get really into it," he said.

He grinded slowly against her ass. Seth was annoyed. If Scott wasn't his most skilled mechanic, he would have been fired by now. The only thing that saved him was that Trixie didn't report him for sexual harassment. She couldn't when she was trying to hide who she was.

"Scott! You're wanted inside. The owner of the Honda is coming in three hours. Get on with it," Seth said.  
"Yes, boss," Scott said.

Scott let go of Trixie and winked at her.

"Should we go out for a beer later?" Scott asked.  
"No thanks," Trixie answered.  
"Come on, just one beer," Scott tried.  
"She said no," Seth said. "Go do your job, Scott."

Scott walked inside to work on the Honda. Trixie gave Seth a weak smile and headed towards her station in front of the shop. Seth quickly followed her.

"He's harmless really. He doesn't mean anything by it," he said.  
"If you hurry back there, you can probably still catch his erection," she said.

He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't known it was that bad with Scott and his fascination for Trixie.

"I can't just fire him," he said.  
"Stop it, Seth," she held up her hand. "You can but you won't. And I get it. He's the best one here. Who cares that I'm uncomfortable, right? I wasn't even supposed to be here. You're doing Roman a favor but that's it. I don't get to ask for anything else, and I won't."  
"It's not about that. I actually like having you here," he said.  
"At least one of us likes it then," she said.

The phone started ringing and she walked over to answer. Seth retreated to his office and watched her through the glass window. His cell phone started ringing and he looked down at it. It wasn't a number he recognized.

"Hello?" Seth asked.  
"Seth Rollins?" A voice asked.  
"Who's asking?" Seth asked.  
"Dean Ambrose. Roman's friend," Dean answered.  
"Oh yeah, Roman mentioned you," Seth said. "How may I help you?"  
"How is she?" Dean asked.

Seth looked through the window again. She was done with whoever had called and she was typing something on the computer.

"She's good at her job," Seth said.  
"But how is she?" Dean asked.

Seth couldn't get around it. He could hear in Dean's voice it was important for him to know which made Seth wonder why Dean hadn't called until now. It had been three weeks.

"Why do you wanna know now?" Seth asked.  
"I just do," Dean answered. "Don't make me come down there and ask you in person."  
"Did you really just threaten me when you know I can expose her to the world?" Seth fired back.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Dean growled.  
"No, I wouldn't. I actually like her," Seth said.  
"Like her how?" Dean asked.

Seth let out a laughter. So that was this guy's deal. He had some feelings involved and he hadn't been able to fight them longer than three weeks.

"Not like that. Put down your pitchfork. I'm not gonna touch her. Scott on the other hand though," Seth said.  
"Who's Scott?" Dean asked.  
"Let's just say he won't back down until she agrees to go on a date with him," Seth said.  
"Who's the asshole?" Dean asked.  
"Just a mechanic working for me. He's harmless really," Seth said.  
"I'll believe it when I hear it from her," Dean said. "You still haven't answered my question. How is she?"

Seth looked out at her again. Her blue eyes met his for a short second before she turned them down again.

"She's not happy," Seth said. "Look, I can play this game forever. I can keep calling her Sandy and help her set up a new life here. I have no clue what she left behind. But unless she somehow gets closure on whatever is bugging her, she'll never be happy. She'll end up getting drunk one night and jump on Scott or some other hillbilly, and she'll hate herself even more. She's trying and I'm trying. That's all I can tell you."  
"If he touches her!" Dean threatened.  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll come here and beat him up," Seth said.  
"No, I'll come there and beat him to death, and then I'll put two bullets in your kneecaps for not protecting her," Dean said. "Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," Seth sighed. "I'm not the bad guy here."

Dean hung up without another word. Seth put his phone down and looked at Trixie again. It had only been three weeks but he knew everything he had told Dean was true. She wouldn't be happy in Iowa. Something was missing. Something she left behind in Florida. Probably a man named Dean who apparently couldn't let go of her either.


	8. The mirror box

"Dean, this is crazy!" Roman said.

After having talked to Seth on the phone, Dean had tried again to fight his feelings for Trixie. He couldn't. The first night he was sleepless. Then he started forming a plan. Now two days after the phone call, he had just laid out the plan for his best friend.

"I have to do it," Dean said.  
"No, you don't have to. You're thinking with your dick right now," Roman said.  
"With my heart," Dean corrected. "I wanna be with her."  
"But you're talking about murder here," Roman said.  
"Sleeping. Like he did to her," Dean said.  
"Can't you just get over her?" Roman asked.

He knew how stupid that question was. When Dean loved, he loved hard. There was no way around it. He would never be able to let Trixie go before he had given it a real shot with her.

"Come here," Dean said.

He waved Roman over to the living room window.

"See that black car?" Dean asked.  
"Yes?" Roman asked.  
"Can you see the man inside it and how he keeps looking up here?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Roman asked.  
"It's Drew," Dean said.  
"What?" Roman asked. "He's stalking you now?"  
"He started two weeks ago. I guess he searched for her everywhere he could think of and then he chose to come back here to see if she would come by. It makes sense in his world, I guess. This was her home so why wouldn't she come here if someone has released her? He has no fucking clue that I was the one to do it," Dean said.

They stepped away from the window. Dean grabbed his car keys and looked at Roman.

"I don't want you to be part of this," Dean said.  
"Too late," Roman said.  
"I'm going to Kairi to see what can be done," Dean said.  
"I'm coming with you," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Dean said.

They found Kairi's address on her website and drove straight there. They were happy to find she lived out in the countryside with no neighbors. She came out when she heard a car drive up.

"I don't like people coming by unannounced," Kairi said.  
"Suck it up, buttercup," Dean said. "I need your help."  
"Let me guess. Drew?" Kairi asked.  
"I wanna trap him. Tell me how," Dean said.

She tilted her head with a creepy smile and wet her lips.

"I think I got just the thing for you. Follow me," she said.

They walked into her house and down in the basement. A lot of weird items were down there. She walked over to what looked like a coffin. She opened it and all four sides on the inside were mirrors.

"The mirror box. A friend of mine made it. Asuka. She knows magic even I take a bow to," Kairi said.  
"What does it do?" Roman asked.  
"I can only trap people inside walls. Imagine being trapped inside the mirror box. No matter where you look, you'll always see yourself," Kairi said. "For an eternity."

Dean grinned at Roman at those words.

"I like the sound of that," Dean said.  
"What happens when someone pays money to have him released again?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Kairi answered. "Like I said, even I take a bow to Asuka's magic. I can trap him in there, but once he's inside, even I can't get him out again. Only Asuka can."  
"And what happens if someone pays her?" Roman asked.  
"They would have to find a necromancer to revive her because she died last month," Kairi said.

She put two fingers to her lips and sent a finger kiss towards the sky.

"Rest well, sister," she said.  
"I'm sorry," Roman said.  
"It's okay. She always knew she would die young. They all do in her family," Kairi said.  
"Just to be on the safe side, where do you find a necromancer?" Dean asked.  
"You don't. I've never heard of one actually existing. So you see, the mirror box is a safe bet," Kairi smirked. "And an expensive bet."

Dean and Roman exchanged a look. Roman knew it before Dean even said it.

"I'll pay," Dean said.  
"What if someone opens the box or shatters the mirrors?" Roman asked.  
"Asuka's magic can't be broken. Try it. Break one of the mirrors," Kairi said.

Roman scratched his neck. He wasn't sure what to do. Dean stepped up and kicked one of the mirrors as hard as he could. Nothing happened. Not even a crack.

"Wicked," Dean grinned.  
"So do we trap him here?" Roman asked.  
"Oh no. The mirror box is Asuka's. I promised to keep it safe until it would be used. She wants it in her mausoleum once it's being used. Her magic works beyond death. She'll keep it sealed for all eternity. Drew will be alone forever," Kairi said.  
"I really like that Asuka chick," Dean chuckled.  
"What do we do with Drew's body?" Roman asked.  
"Whatever you want," Kairi said. "You can even leave it in the mausoleum too. He'll be asleep next to where he's trapped. Kind of ironic when you think about it."

Roman looked at Dean again. This was a big step. It might not be murder but they were condemning someone to an eternity of misery.

"Or you know, you can just kill him the old fashioned way and try to deal with the cops. Your choice," Kairi said.  
"Or let him live and go on with our lives," Roman said.  
"Walk away, Roman. I'll do it on my own," Dean said.  
"God damn it, Dean. You know I can't do that. If you wanna do this, we're gonna do this. I'm just saying to think about it. You have to live with this choice. And you know Trixie doesn't want this. It won't fix anything for you," Roman said.  
"It will allow her to come home. She will be able to breathe freely when he's not around," Dean said.


	9. An eternity

Everything was set next day. Roman and Dean had carried the mirror box up from Kairi's basement and loaded it on her truck. They had followed her to a cemetery they didn't know existed. She had led them to Asuka's mausoleum and opened it with magic. The mirror box was inside the mausoleum now, waiting to be used.

"You know I'm with you but you also know I gotta say this," Roman said. "It's not too late to change your mind."  
"You're the best friend a man can get," Dean said. "We're doing this."

They were both looking out of Dean's window. Drew was sitting in his black car, casually looking up at the window from time to time.

"Okay, I'm going," Roman said.  
"I'll give you a 15 minute head start," Dean said.  
"I'll see you out there," Roman said.

Roman left the apartment and Dean waited for 15 long minutes before he finally walked out of the apartment too. He headed straight for Drew's car and knocked on the window. Drew look uncomfortable as he rolled down the window.

"Stalking is illegal," Dean said.  
"I'm waiting for someone," Drew said.  
"You've been waiting a long time. Two weeks," Dean smirked. "I know you wanna see her, Drew, but she's not here."  
"I miss her," Drew said.  
"No, you don't. You wanna make sure she doesn't tell on you. Trapping someone's soul like that is bad, Drew. You've been a naughty boy," Dean said teasingly.

Drew's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yes, I know," Dean continued. "I was the one who released her. Or Kairi was. I paid to have it done. She's a great woman, our Trixie girl. Amazing in bed too but you already know that."  
"You bastard!" Drew hissed.  
"I'll take you to her. Follow my car," Dean said.

Dean walked over to his car and started driving. Drew followed behind out of town and out to the cemetery. As long as Drew only thought it was the two of them, he felt more safe. They were about the same height and build. He would be able to defend himself against Dean. They parked their cars and stepped out of them.

"So where is she?" Drew asked.  
"Hiding," Dean answered. "What did you think, Drew? That she would walk around in the open. People think she's dead. She had to stay hidden because of you. She's got a place out here. Come with me."

They walked between the graves until they reached the mausoleum.

"You'll love what she did with the inside. She made it a home," Dean said.  
"Creepy," Drew said.  
"Let's go inside and talk," Dean said.

Dean stepped inside first and Drew followed right after. He didn't get to take many steps before someone knocked him over the back of his head. Hands were grabbing him, four of them, punching and pulling him. He fought back as much as he could but it was no use. He was slammed into what felt like a coffin. They held him down while Kairi appeared in front of him and started chanting in an unknown language. He knew that spell. He had heard it before.

"No, please!" He begged.  
"An eternity, you asshole!" Dean growled. "A fucking eternity in this box!"

Drew closed his eyes and his body laid still. Kairi stopped chanting. Roman and Dean looked at her and she nodded. They pulled Drew's body out of the mirror box. Dean grabbed the lid and smirked down in the box, hoping Drew's soul could see him as he closed the lid.

"What happens now?" Roman asked.  
"Go home and continue with your lives. I'll seal everything here," Kairi said.  
"And Drew's car?" Dean asked.  
"Don't you worry your pretty head with that. It'll be back in his driveway before the day is done. It'll take days before people will realize he's missing and start looking for him. They'll never find him," Kairi said.

Dean and Roman left Kairi in the mausoleum and walked back to their cars.

"What's the next step?" Roman asked.  
"We're going to Iowa," Dean answered.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Roman said.  
"Do I ever?" Dean smirked. "I know I wanna see her and tell her she's free. I don't exactly got any plan from there on out."  
"Hopefully she'll fall for your charm again," Roman chuckled.


	10. Vegas

They finally arrived after having driven for over a day with breaks here and there. They had taken Dean's car and taken turns with driving. Seth knew they were coming but he hadn't said anything to Trixie. He had told Roman where to find the spare key so they could let themselves in while Seth and Trixie were at work.

"Who's here?" Trixie asked.

Seth parked the car in his driveway. She looked at the green car already there. He didn't know she had never seen Dean's car. They had taken Roman's car the day they drove her to the airport. She hadn't been outside the apartment in the short time she had spent with Dean.

"Some friends of mine are here. You'll like them," he smirked.  
"I'm just gonna go to bed early," she said.  
"Meet them first," he said. "If you wanna go to bed afterwards, you won't hear me say anything against it."

She could see he was hiding something. She didn't like secrets. She already had too many of them in her life. They walked inside and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Dean and Roman.

"Hi, sunshine," Dean said.

She just stood there dumbfounded. He walked over to her and took both her hands.

"Talk to me, Trixie," he said.  
"You're here," she said.  
"I missed you," he said.  
"But how? Why? I don't understand," she said.  
"Let's talk somewhere privately," he said.

She led him into the guest room and closed the door. They sat down on the bed. He still held on to her hands. His heart felt like it was breaking again despite having her right in front of him.

"I trapped him," he finally said.  
"You what?" She raised her voice. "I told you I wouldn't do something that cruel."  
"I had to. He wasn't backing down. Eventually he would have found you. I don't know how. I just know he would. He was never gonna give up," he said.  
"That doesn't make it okay," she said.  
"I had to. I did it for you. For us. You're free. We can be together," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. It felt good to feel her lips against his again.

"You can come home," he said.  
"I'm still dead in everyone's eyes," she reminded him. "You said it yourself at one point. Half the town will drive me out, thinking I'm an undead."  
"Fuck!" He shouted.

He laid down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. It was an issue he had ignored on purpose. He had pushed it away while dealing with Drew. He had no answer to this. He couldn't think of anything. Instead he held her and kissed her. He couldn't deal with this problem now. It could wait until tomorrow.

"Dean?" Roman knocked on the door. "We're gonna order food. What do you want?"  
"Burger," Dean said.  
"Trixie?" Roman asked.  
"Same," Trixie answered.

Roman walked back into the living room where Seth was still sitting.

"It's a shit show," Roman sighed. "One big pile of shit."  
"Do I wanna know?" Seth asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so no," Roman said. "We're all having burgers, by the way."  
"It's gonna be alright, Roman," Seth squeezed Roman's wrist. "One way or another, it's gonna be alright."

Dean and Roman stayed in Seth's house next day while Seth and Trixie went to work. Dean seemed lost. More lost than he had been since she left.

"She won't come back. And I get it. She'll be chased down by the press and probably everyone else," Dean said.  
"So what do you wanna do?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know," Dean sighed. "I don't wanna give her up. If you got any suggestions, I'm all ears."  
"Actually," Roman smiled secretly.  
"You got something," Dean started smiling too. "Tell me."

Roman took out his phone and handed it to Dean. There was a picture of a house.

"Who's house is it?" Dean asked.  
"Yours if you want it. My uncle put it up for sale," Roman answered.  
"Where is it?" Dean asked.  
"Vegas," Roman answered. "Far enough away for no one to ask any questions. You got enough money to settle down. And if you can't sit still, you got all the time in the world to figure out something to do."  
"Vegas. I actually like the sound of that," Dean said. "Okay, let's go."  
"Where to?" Roman asked.  
"Seth's shop wherever the fuck that is. Take me there. I need to see her," Dean said. "Wait, house first. Call your uncle. I want it."

30 minutes later Dean walked into the shop with Roman right after him. No one was out front so they followed the voices in the back.

"Scott, get back to work. She's not interested," Seth said.  
"Come on, one beer. Just one beer, Sandy. And whatever might follow after that is free of charge," Scott said.

Dean walked out there just in time to see the creepy smirk on the man's face. Scott reached a hand forward to touch Trixie's arm. A second later he found himself nose to nose with a tall man he'd never seen before. Dean had stepped in between Scott and Trixie, and he was angry as hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked.  
"I'm the guy who'll break both your arms if I ever catch you touching her again," Dean threatened.  
"What is she to you? Your sister?" Scott asked.  
"She's my fucking girlfriend!" Dean snarled. "No one, and I mean fucking no one, touches her but me!"  
"She wanted it," Scott said.  
"I'd take the loss," Roman warned Scott. "This man is not one to play with."  
"Whatever. She's a stuck up bitch anyway," Scott said.

A loud thump was heard when Dean headbutted Scott. Scott fell to the ground and whimpered in pain. Dean felt hands grabbing his arm. He turned around to see Trixie. She pulled him with her out towards the front.

"Fire him or I'll fuck you up too!" Dean pointed at Seth.  
"God damn it!" Seth muttered. "I warned you, Scott. You fucking idiot. Get your things and leave. I can't keep defending you like this."

Trixie pulled Dean into Seth's office. As soon as she closed the door, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forcefully. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Okay, I admit it. I went a little overboard. But that headbutt was nothing compared to everything I wanted to do," he said.  
"I'm supposed to lay low, you ass!" She hissed. "You're not helping!"

He pulled out his phone and showed her the same house Roman had shown him earlier.

"What's that?" She asked.  
"My house. Our house. In Vegas. No one knows you there. You can be free and do whatever you want. We can walk outside together. We can be together," he said.  
"What I want is my identity back," she said.

He pulled her in with one arm around her waist. His other hand gently ran down her cheek.

"You can get it back. It's Vegas. You can be whoever you want. If you wanna be Trixie again, then fuck it, my girl is gonna be Trixie again," he said. "Although I prefer calling you sunshine."

She let out a short laugh at that. It sounded like music to his ears. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Thank fuck because I already bought the damn house before coming over here," he said.  
"You're so full of yourself," she giggled. "Ass!"  
"Back to that anal stuff, are we?" He chuckled. "I've already told you I'm more than willing to drill that hole if you want me to."  
"Stop it! You're so bad!" She laughed.

A knock sounded on the glass door. They both looked over to see Roman and Seth open the door and step inside.

"Is everything good here?" Roman asked.  
"Perfect," Dean answered. "Sorry, Seth."  
"Don't mention it. Scott had it coming," Seth said.  
"I'm not sorry about that," Dean laughed. "I'm sorry about taking this great worker away from you."

He pulled Trixie closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Me and my girl are moving to Vegas," he said.


End file.
